Trauma
by Skylah
Summary: Sequal to MISSED. Chloe and Derek's baby is born. But more problems are bound to happen as their child grows up, as well as drama with Tori, Simon, Kit and some additional characters. :D pretend they never beat the E.D or killed any werewolves XD
1. Chapter 1

Dpov

I laughed lightly as her small hands curled into tiny fists and she stretched, her body squirming slightly in my arms. I stared into her creamy coloured orbs, which were sparkling like stars under the bright lighting of the morning sun. Her eyes were ridiculously easy to read... so open. So alive. So... beautiful. I stared at her in awe.

My daughter. My baby. My life. My Bliss.

Bliss Addison Souza.

Absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later...

* * *

She stumbled across the hall, running her puny hands along every surface of every shelf, blowing dust off the picture frames. In the other room Chloe was baking banana muffins, the sweet smell drifted in the air like wild fire. Across the hall the shower had been stopped, droplets of water sliding towards the drain.

* * *

Okay, so I know that's hardly a chapter, but I want you guys to inbox me or review the story by telling me EXACTLY what you want to happen next. I mean, if I really like someone's idea I might use it. Just think about it, the idea may have been yours :) (basically you can write the ending, and I'll see if I like it, maybe get some ideas) So what do you think so far? Oh and by the way, I don't like aunt lauren so she's not apart of the story, sorry but to me she seems kind of useless... :/ When do you want Simon and Tori to show up? What do you want to happen to them? Share your ideas! (you get the point) :P Anyway, the more reviews the better :) I would really like your feedback! So sorry about the spelling by the way! (For some reason I get really lazy when I type) Okay thanks!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Cpov

I slid the banana muffins into the oven, their crisp smell making my stomach growl. I glanced down the hall to see Bliss, gripping the shelves (which were more like coffee tables) and blowing dust off the picture frames. I smiled and tickled her from behind, causing her to go in a fit of laughter. I smiled at her as i put her in her high chair, exited to see how she likes my cooking. In the meantime I cut her up some fruit and put it in a bole, which sat in front of her as she slowly munched on pieces of strawberry. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her. Looked at her caramel coloured eyes and flushed cheeks, that big smile that was always planted on her face.

Steps down the hall shook me from my thoughts and I turned to see Derek walking into the kitchen. Topless. I internally sighed and blushed when he caught me staring. Yes, in case you didn't know, I do still blush every single time I see those abbs let alone him. He smiled and kissed bliss' forehead before approaching me, curling his hands around my waist and kissing me softly. It wasn't too long before we started kissing more aggressively, with more passion. I wasn't long until our hands were in each others hair, his jet black hair damp under my hands. We moved to the couch, him breathing hard while leaning over me, each breath causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. I took off my top, without even thinking about it. He peppered kisses along my neck, causing me to moan as I tried to catch my breath. I ran my hands along his abbs, his skin hot underneath my fingertips. I thrusted my legs around his waist, feeling one of his hands creep up and down my thigh. Once or twice grabbing my ass. But I didn't mind. He moaned when my hands started to fall closer to his downstairs, then pulling off his pants, him doing the same to me. We moved to the bedroom, him throwing me on the bed. He left kisses on my neck, along my chest and kissed down my stomach. Then back up again. I pulled him closer, our skin burning with passion.

Suddenly he pulled away, covering his hands over his ears. A loud beeping erupted from the kitchen, the smell of smoke filling my nostrils. We ran to the kitchen. I felt ashamed when my eyes met Bliss, tired and crying. I had completely forgot that she was in the other room. Derek swooped her up in his arms and ran out the room as I turned off the alarm. I swung open the door to the oven, only to see my muffins blazing in fire. I yelped and threw the tray on the counter, grabbing a glass of water and dumping it over them. The fire sizzled as it disappeared and Derek walked back in the room, holding Bliss close to him.

"ouff, that was close."

He smiled and hugged me.

"Its okay, I'm sure your muffins would have been perfect."

I glared at him.

"You don't honestly think that."

He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Chloe, you're a great cook. You have nothing to worry about."

I shot him another glare and laughed sarcastically.

"Suuuuure. Because that's what you thought last time when I made thanksgiving dinner."

He laughed, defeated.

"Okay so you burnt thanksgiving last year, so what? Everyone knows how it is with turkey. I guess you just didn't read the instructions."

I sighed, flustered.

"I did read the instructions! They said to leave it in until it looked crisp!"

He laughed and hugged my waist, kissing my cheek.

"No need to fret, I'll always love you." I smiled lovingly back at him.

"But... In the meantime I'll do the cooking." He mumbled. I laughed and smacked his arm. He laughed and tickled me, having us both laugh as we stared into each others eyes. I sighed and leaned into his chest, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Spov

I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, tugging the collar of my jacket in the mirror. _Looking snazzy_. With one more breath I closed my door and headed into the living room to get the car keys.

Suddenly Tori came rushing out the door, a towel on her head, frantically looking for something. I'll admit I felt my eyes widen when I got a closer look at her.

She was wearing a dark purple mini dress that hugged her waist, showing off her silhouette. She was also wearing silver heels with straps that tied on her ankles. Her make up was subtle (a first), only a small amount of eyeliner and clear gloss that smoothed its way across her lips. I looked down at what I was wearing. Nope, not twice as nice.

"Wow Tori, you look really good."

A small smile spread across her lips and she looked up to see me.

She smirked, "not so bad yourself Bae." I laughed. Yeah, i can actually laugh around her now. Laugh with Victoria Enright. Never thought i'd see the day. But here I am, laughing with my sister. In all honesty I felt kind of proud to call her my sister and sometimes I even find myself getting really protective of her. Usually it was times like these, the days she went on dates, which frankly, I thought would be more often. The sound of a car rolling into the driveway shook me from my thoughts and I looked out the window to see her date pull in just on time. He was tall, wide shoulders, well built. Short dark hair and blue eyes. The typical 'hunk'. There was something off about him. Something I really didn't like. Something I almost hated. When he greeted her we made eye contact and I made sure he knew that if he hurt her in any way, he was as good as dead. I think he got it. Sooner or later they left and it was time for me to pull in the driveway of my date. And so I did, but not in a fancy sports car like Tori's date did, but in an old, second-hand car. I rang the doorbell, swinging slowly on my heels, my hand getting sweaty under the white and pink tulips I was holding. She opened the door and I felt my jaw drop the moment I saw her. She wore a plain white sun dress that hung just above her knees, her flaxen hair slightly curled, wearing only mascara and blush. The simplicity of it all was beautiful. Oh and did I mention that her dress was backless? Well, it is. And its extremely distracting.

"Hey Simon. Ready?" She smiled warmly at me.

I swallowed, still gawking.

"Uh, y-yeah." My cheeks flushed when she grabbed my hand. A knot tied in my stomach and I felt butterflies. I was acting so weird, this has NEVER happened to me. I mean, I'm pathetic. I blush at anything she says and I melt at the sound of her voice.

The drive their was excruciating, I could hardly keep my eyes on the road. Hand-in-hand we took our seats, facing each other. I found out that she does ballet and has a passion for art, I also found out she loves camping, and that she moved here from Sweden at the age of two. We went to the restaurant and then later went to the park. We even tried ballroom dancing, which I failed at. Dramatically.

Now I was at her door, saying goodbye.

I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with myself. I had been acting stupid all night long, practically drooling all over the place. She smiled and looked at the tulips I had given her, which she had smelled frequently on the date, and glanced up at me, her black eyes glistening. Hesitantly she placed her hand on my shoulder and, well, kissed me. I stood there looking like a moron before I actually kissed her back. And it wasn't like the kiss I had with the last girl I liked, ahem... Chloe, this one actually felt different from all the other girls I kissed. It felt right.

Cpov

Simon walked in the door and I couldn't help but giggle. His cheeks were flushed, an enamoured expression swept across his face as he dropped onto the couch.

I smiled.

"So Simon, I'm guessing the date went well."

He nodded, his eyes closed.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before..." he opened one eye to look at me.

"No offence." I laughed.

"No offence taken. I'm really happy for you."

He smiled to himself and rubbed his temples.

"I'm happy for me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Dpov

She gripped the handle bars with unease, blond hair swinging to the breeze, caramel eyes staring intensely at the road. I held onto either side of her, smiling as encouragingly as I could.

She exhaled loudly, scowling.

"I-I-I can't do this! Its too scary." She dropped her feet to the floor, frowning up at the sun.

"Actually you can. Trust me- Its a lot of fun." She glowered, the crease between her brows deepening. She glanced at Chloe, who was standing on the other side of the road, filming us.

"Yep... okay... I'll try..." She narrowed her eyes in concentration, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she began to push the pedals with her feet. Before we knew it she was peddling up and down the driveway on her purple tricycle, the scowl that was once on her face was now a huge grin, spreading from ear to ear. I smiled with pride as she smiled and giggled, biking in figure-eights.

I walked towards Chloe, who had just shut off the camera, and slipped my hand around her petite waist, kissing her. She smiled beneath my lips, eyes wide from the sudden force I put into it. She giggled when we pulled apart, leaning her head on my chest. I sighed in contempt, leaning in to kiss her hair.

Tpov

I crinkled my nose from the smell of my pink, glossy nail polish that I had been applying to my toes, its scent still lurking in the air. Chloe and Derek had taken Bliss outside, leaving me some time to relax. I sighed, _peace and quiet at last. _A sudden shatter upstairs caused me to jump, eyes widening. _Or not. _Suddenly I could hear footsteps as well, I could even hear distant voices. Whispers. My heart skipped a beat and I reached for the butcher knife, terrified. I slowly, quietly walked up the stairs, making sure none of the steps squeaked like they usually did. I couldn't make a single noise, especially if it was the Edison group. And in this house, you could never be too sure. I stopped in front of the door of the bedroom I had heard it from, the attic. I took a deep breath and slammed the door open, only to find myself wishing I

hadn't.

There stood Simon, eyes wide and staring at me, pushing Alice behind him, covering his naked body with a pillow. Alice had grabbed a blanket from one of the open boxes, wrapping it around herself frantically. I looked in the corner to see a broken lamp, that being the shatter I had heard earlier.

Simon swallowed hard, his eyes practically bugging out of his head, face pale.

"Tori! Hey, Tori... Uh... what are you doing here?"

I glared at him from across the room, knife shaky in my hand.

"What am I doing here? I'm relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet! What are you doing here?"

Simon and Alice exchanged a glance, blushing furiously.

I cleared my throat,

"Okay, so I know what you were doing here... I mean, that much is obvious, you two are both standing in front of me but-naked-"

Simon gave a shaky laugh, his free hand held slightly in front of him.

"So does that mean you could put the knife down?"

I shook my shoulders, narrowing my eyes at them.

"Well, I dunno. Did you use protection?"

Simon rolled his eyes, the tension in his voice gone.

"Yeah, don't worry. We were being safe."

I nodded and dropped the knife, leaning against the wall.

I smiled teasingly,

"So not to ruin this, um, 'special moment' for the two of you, but I'm afraid I can't let you finish."

They both nodded, reaching to get their clothes. I stopped and looked at them from in the doorway,

"Oh and I forgot! You have to do something about that lamp, and if I ever catch you guys having sex again, I won't keep it a secret."

And with that I walked out the door, still shocked at what I had just seen. _Hopefully it will be the last time I ever see something like that again, because honestly, _

_I'm scarred for life._


	6. Chapter 6

Dpov

I walked up the steps quietly as I carried her to bed. She scowled and squirmed, rubbing her eyes with her small fists.

"B-b-but daaaaddy! Its super early, its not even dark outside!Its only 8 o'clock! I should stay awake longer cause I-I'm six years old!"

I laughed,

"No. You're three."

She groaned,

"Okay but I'm almost six!"

I sighed, laughter still lingering in my voice.

"But even six year old's go to bed at eight, baby."

"Nah uh..." She tried to hide the drowsiness in her voice, but her eyes started to droop.

"Uh huh."

She shook her head slowly,

"No..."

I smiled,

"Yes..."

She nodded reluctantly, defeated. She closed her eyes and falling asleep. I smiled as I gently tucked her in bed, brushing some strands of hair away from her face before leaning in to kiss her forehead and leaving her room, shutting the door quietly behind me as I did so.

I walked downstairs to see Chloe lying on the couch, reading a book. I joined her, sitting on the other side, facing her.

She looked up from her book, smiling and then put it down beside her.

"Is she asleep?"

I sighed and leaned forward, holding her hands.

"Yeah, she's out."

She grinned, her smile an exact replica of Bliss'. Man I loved that smile.

"Can I tell you something?" For a second I felt nervous, but from the smile on her face I figured it couldn't be bad.

I nodded,

"You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and then looked back up into my eyes, her baby blue orbs taking my breath away.

"Derek, I-I think I want to try and have another baby."

Cpov

For a second he froze, but a grin slowly formed its way across his face. He sighed and leaned in even further, touching my forehead with his own.

"Yes. Yes, I want to too. It would be nice." I let out the breath I had been holding. He smiled warmly and I laughed, relief flowing through me like a hot air balloon.

He placed his hands around either side of my face, leaning in even closer and kissing me.

Spov

I looked at Alice, who was curled up in my arms, a blanket wrapped around her body for heat. We looked up at the midnight sky, our bodies mangled on the soft grass.

"Alice."

She sighed in contempt,

"Mhmm?

I played with few strands of her hair, its soft texture causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise.

"I'm in love with you."

She tensed underneath me, looking up at me as she caught her breath.

"You do?"

I nodded, staring intently into black orbs. She smiled from ear to ear, batting her eyelashes and blushing furiously.

"I'm in love with you too Simon Bae."


	7. Chapter 7

Cpov

Its seven months since Derek and I have decided to start trying to have a baby, but still no such luck. I sighed while folding the towels, occasionally glancing across the room to see Bliss playing with Derek, their expressions in sync with one another. He met eye contact with me, his smile falling for only a split-second before going back to playing with boats with Bliss. I stared longingly at them for one more moment before going back to folding the towels.

An hour had gone by and I found myself sitting on the bed, exhausted form all the cleaning I had been doing around the house. The bed shifted and I felt Derek's arms circle around my torso, pulling me close. He breathed into the curve of my neck and kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he breathed. I leant back against him, holding his arms around me.

"Its just... its been seven months. I-I-I... I just get sad sometimes. I look at Bliss and it just makes me want to have a baby so much more. And then I look down and I realise I don't have another one yet."

His arms tightened around me and he peppered kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"I know, Chlo, I know. But I promise we will get another baby. We just have to wait."

I nodded. I knew he was right. But I was just too impatient.

I scowled.

"But I want it _now_..."

He laughed and turned to face me, glancing at his wrist for the time.

"Well we have time if you wanna give it a go..."

I laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

Spov

"Simon I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She backed up into the wall, eyes wide.

"You cheated on me? WHY? Why would you do that?"

I punched the wall, seething. I was breathing hard, eyes watery. I could hardly think. I could hardly even see.

She slid down the wall and hid her face in her knees, crying.

"Alice... I loved you... how could you do this to me?" I said quieter this time, my face wet with tears.

"I don't know Simon, I don't know. He told me to so I did." She sobbed.

I gave her an exasperated look,

"He told you to sleep with him so you did? Without even thinking about it? Without even thinking about us?"

She shook her head,

"I told you I don't know why I did it. It was as if he could control my mind-"

I growled,

"Enough with the bullshit Alice! I-"

She stood up as quick as lightening, her face only a few centimetres away from mine.

"Its not bullshit! He controlled my mind! I wasn't myself! He was controlling me!"

I softened.

"W-what do you mean?"

She turned away from me, not able to look at my face anymore.

"It was weird. It was as if I would do anything he said... He took advantage of me."

My blood ran cold.

"It was like he had powers or something." She continued.

_Had powers? _

I tried my best to control my tone of voice, lowering it the way hers had.

"What was his name?"

She turned to look at me.

"Liam."


	8. Chapter 8

Spov

I cringed.

"His name was _Liam?_What did he look like?"

She bit her lip, trying to remember.

"Tall... blonde, I think... grey eyes... strong."

My insides sank.

"Did he by any chance mention someone called Ramon?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Simon... do... do you know him?"

I sighed. It was time I told her all the secrets she didn't know. I knew I would have to someday, I was planning on marrying this woman. I guess that day was today.

I opened my mouth and let everything stumble out.

Tpov

I glanced at my purse, which was sitting next to me, and searched for his number in my contacts. With one deep breath I dialled his number. He picked up first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Tori."

"Tori?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again."

A pause.

"Yeah, sounds great. Are you free tonight?"

I paused, excitement bubbling through me.

"Yep. Are you free at seven?"

...

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then?"

"Uh huh. Okay, great. Bye."

"Bye."

I slammed my phone shut and jumped up and down in excitement. I ran to my closet, getting ready for my fourth date with Clay tonight.

Dpov

A knock on my bedroom door had me stir awake, running to get my boxers and slip them on. I looked to my side to see Chloe sleeping peacefully, sheets tangled around her delicate body, hair spread out in all sorts of directions. I opened the door a crack, only to find Simon and Alice on the other side of the door, waiting impatiently.

I cleared my throat,

"What's going on?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the hallway.

"Simon, what's going on?"

He rubbed his face, anger in his voice.

"Liam."

I froze. That's all he needed to say and that itself was still too much to have to hear. I glanced at Alice, who was sitting on the couch, head in her hands. I brought my voice down,

"Does she know..."

Simon nodded.

"She knows everything."

My eyes widened,

"Everything?"

He nodded once more.

"I had to tell her. I had no choice."

I grunted and ran my hands through my hair.

"So what is this you're saying about Liam?"

Simon swallowed and his eyes dropped to the ground.

"He raped her."

My body went still, every muscle tensing.

I swallowed, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"He raped her?"

He nodded and spoke through gritted teeth.

"She says it was like she would do anything he said without even thinking about it. She said he controlled her thoughts."

I glanced her way, dread running through every bone in my body.

"so he's back... and can manipulate humans."

He exhaled loudly,

"Looks like it. But man, right now, I don't even care what the hell he can do. All I can think about is how much I want to kill him, Ramon and him both."

Cpov

When I saw that I woke up alone I climbed out of bed, looking for Derek. I walked down the hall to see him and Simon. There faces were serious, I could tell Derek was in deep thought, as for Simon, well he looked pissed. I ran towards them.

"W-w-what's going on?"

Derek and Simon exchanged a glance before spilling the beans. I stood there the entire time, frozen.


	9. Chapter 9

Cpov

Tori opened the door wearing heels and a mini dress, sparkly earrings and a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Guess what? I had the most spectacular date with Clay! We went on a boat ride and then we... guys, you listening? Anyway then we went to go get ice cream and he held my hand and opened all the doors for me... and..." She glanced around the room, smile falling.

"Guys are you even listening?"

I sighed and hid my face in Derek's chest, his hand running through my hair. She frowned, disappointment and anger playing her features.

"Fine. You guys don't care? You're not happy for me? This is the one guy I really like and you don't even care to-" Simon grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the couch.

"Its not that we don't care, trust me we do," he said while taking Tori's hands in his.

"But something happened. Something bad."

Within the next hour we had broken the news to her and told her what all of this meant, that it meant we were all in danger. _Including Bliss._ I internally shivered, and found myself curling up into Derek, who welcomed me with open arms.

Derek spoke this time, his low voice rumbling in his chest.

"Dad will be here in an fifteen minutes. Bliss should wake up just about now. Until then, one thing is for sure. No one is leaving the house."

Derek was right, in a few minutes Bliss woke up, waddling in the room with her stuffed Ostrich Mimi, dressed in her

buzz lightyear pyjamas. She crawled into my arms and I held her close, thinking about how soon I would have two babies to hold close. She turned to face me,

"Mommy why does everyone have sad faces on?"

I looked her in the eye, her caramel orbs shimmering under the dimmed lights.

"Something bad happened today, sweetie. We're waiting for Grampa to get here."

She turned her head to the side, confused.

"Why?"

I did my best to smile,

"Because everyone has to find a better place to live."

She frowned.

"Okay... but I don't want to live at Grampa's cottage."

I turned to see her.

"Why not?"

She shook her shoulders.

"Because there's dead people there."

Everyone in the room froze. Me and Derek exchanged a worried glance.

"Baby, what do you mean there's dead people there?"

She looked at me with innocence.

"You know... boogie men."

I swallowed.

"Boogie men?"

She sighed and wiggled her feet, as if her seeing dead people was nothing.

"Uh huh. There are four dead people there... but only one scares me... the one that's hanging from the ceiling."

She was right, four supernaturals had died there.

I had seen them, but I didn't thinkshe would.

"Do they ever talk to you?"

She nodded.

"Yep. Mostly about how they became boogie men. But they talk to you too, don't they mommy?"

My hands began to sweat and I could feel my insides twisting.

"What makes you think that?"

She rubbed her eyes and leaned against me again.

"Sometimes when I'm looking at one you look at it too."


	10. Chapter 10

Cpov

I swallowed once more and began to smooth her hair in order to calm myself. She couldn't be what I am. She couldn't be cursed.

She looked at Simon and Tori curiously, pointing her fingers at either one of them.

"And you guys are magical!" They exchanged glances, eyes practically bugging out of their heads. She turned to Derek and touched his knee,

"And you daddy, you turn into a wolf."

The tension in the air suffocated me, and I had a hard time breathing. Derek had gone completely still and Simon and Tori had blinked once in the past ten minutes.

The front door opened and Bliss jumped off my lap and ran towards kit, hugging his legs. He laughed and swooped her up in his arms, the two of them sharing an Eskimo kiss like they always did. I somehow found it in me to be able to speak, and I sent her off in the other room to watch Woody the Woodpecker. Kit stood there uneasily, his hands in his pockets.

"So kids... what happened?"

2 hours later

Cpov

He took it pretty well but we could tell he was just as scared as we were. I spoke with a shaky voice,

"Kit what do we tell her?"

She looked me deep in the eye and leant back in his chair.

"The truth. Its always the best way to go."

Derek and I nodded, and he grabbed my hand from under the table, messaging it with his thumb.

Kit spoke first.

"One thing is for sure, we can't stay here. But I'm afraid the only other place to go to is my cottage. It was built to protect supernaturals."

Derek shook his head, deep in thought.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that Dad. I mean, its bad enough if Chloe has to see those dead people, but Bliss? Dad, she's three... she's too young to be seeing that type of stuff." He nodded.

"I know, I know. But, think about it, this house is meant to protect us," He looked at me, "Chloe you're an experienced necromancer, you can help her protect herself in case something might happen in the future. Bliss strikes me as naive right now, she needs to know what's going on and there is no better place to teach her about necromancy than at the cottage." I nodded, defeated. I knew he was right. That house was built to protect us and if Bliss was already seeing ghosts, she needed to know what to do with them. He looked towards Simon and Alice,

"As for you two, you would have no reason to worry about Liam. He has no way of getting in."

Spov

"So its settled? We're going to the cottage?" Everyone nodded and I looked down at Alice, who was slurping on a strawberry smoothie.

"Alice, this is a lot to handle. If you never want to see me again, I understand. If you want to leave, leave now while you still can."

She frowned and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Simon I don't ever, ever want to leave you. I'm in love with you. Remember?"

I nodded and kissed her softly, circling my arm around her waist. But I pulled away when I felt tears on her face.

"You're crying."

she tried to speak but began to sob, hiding her face in her hands. I pulled her close to me as she cried, her tears soaking into my shirt. At first everyone had stood there awkwardly, but then left the room to give us space. I waited for her to calm down, for her breathing to slow.

"Alice why are you crying?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I feel so," she took a deep breath, "I feel so guilty. I never meant to... to sleep with someone else. I feel disgusted with myself."

I sighed and pulled her into my arms once more, digging my face into the curve of her neck.

"Don't. He took advantage of you Alice. He should be disgusted... he should be dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later

Tpov

After frantically packing and a six hour drive I found myself standing outside the cottage. It stood with strength and stability, even though its shutters needed painting and its shingles needed changing. Its tall narrow windows, irregular pitched gable roof and stone steps made it look as old as it was, centuries old. The steps creaked below your feet and the hinges on the doors needed replacing. The cots were hard and stiff and there were hardly any pillows. I sighed.

_This should be fun. _

* * *

1 hour later...

I eyed my packages carefully, each box scattered across my room. I needed the boxes to unpack themselves.

I raised my hands as they started to glow and mumbled words from a foreign language. Each boxes rose slowly. I frowned, impatient. I repeated the spell but this time added a few words.

Everything in my room exploded. The windows broke, things in my boxes shattered, my bed slid across the room and hit the wall with a huge bang, my wardrobe clattered, falling over, and last but not least my hair stood on end and pieces of my clothing ripped.

My door slammed open, only to see Kit, Simon, Alice, Derek holding a crying Bliss and Chloe.

"Tori what the hell happened?" Kit's eyes bugged out of his head, his voice lowering a notch.

I shrugged, scratching the back of my head.

Simon gave me an exasperated look.

"You don't know how you blew up your room?"

I frowned.

"Its not... ruined, its a... um, a masterpiece."

Simon laughed sarcasticly, eyeing the mess I had made.

Kit glared at me from across the room.

"Its your mess, you clean it up."

With that everyone left my room, Chloe giving me a sympathetic look before doing the same.

I sighed.

_This is going to suck._

* * *

1 hour later...

Cpov

We headed downstairs for dinner, the smell of spaghetti drifting through the air. We sat ourselves down at the table, Bliss squirming in her high chair as I fixed glances at Derek, who was already on his second plate. Kit cleared his throat and tapped on his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Kids, I have some pretty important news. Two people, a couple, will be joining us at this cottage in 11 months. They've also had quite a troubled past with the Edison Group and are more than willing to end them."

Tori swallowed, dropping her fork.

"Do they have names?"

Kit threw her a look before speaking again.

"Yes, their names are Dawn Baker and Teagan Luck. They're 21 years old and have been together since they were fifteen. Teagan is a shape shifter and Dawn is human. Dawn is the twin sister of Amber Baker, who the Edison group killed when you were fifteen. She stayed at a Lyle House in Tennessee. She was also a necromancer."

Her name rang a bell. And then it all came back to me, the list of names. Hers was on it... hers was crossed off. Tori and I exchanged worried glances.

"That was her sister?"

Kit stared at us with curiosity.

"You two have heard of her?"

Simon shook his head.

"We all have. When we were in the Lyle House we found documents on different supernaturals. One of the files was a list of names, next to it current information on that person and their supernatural abilities. Her name, Amber I mean, as well as Liz's, had been crossed off. We knew they had died."

Kit nodded.

"Sadly, what you say is true. The Edison Group kept many documents and files regarding supernaturals, especially the ones they wanted to get rid of. If we're lucky, Dawn might share about her sister's experience, and how she died."

The sudden wist of the conversation had the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I was more than glad to leave the table once everyone was done eating.


	12. Chapter 12

Cpov

I slipped on her shoes, her tiny toes wiggling. Gently I took her hand and walked her outside, where Simon was waiting. She did her best to take big steps, occasionally gripping my hand when she felt she was going to fall. She beamed as she walked with pride towards him, the bow in her hair bobbing up and down with every step she took.

He flashed her a smile, swooping her up into his arms.

"Hey pretty girl!"

She blushed, her cheeks turning a pale pink. He laughed and held her on his hip, swinging gently from side to side absent mindlessly.

"Are you and uncle Simon going to have fun today?" She nodded enthusiastically, clapping her hands and giggling with excitement. She loved Simon to death and got super exited every time he babysat her. She would go on for hours afterwards about how much fun it had been. After wishing the two goodbyes I headed back to the house, my simple sundress blowing gently with the breeze. I walked in to see Derek, a daisy in his hand. We exchanged smiles as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, sharing a passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary."

I giggled under his lips as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

"Happy anniversary to you too, Derek Souza."

* * *

I woke up in his arms, his fingers running up and down my back, the daisy in my hair. He looked at me, his emerald eyes staring at me lovingly. He kissed just below my ear, causing my insides to flutter.

Tpov

I woke up to hear birds singing outside, the sun shining through my pink curtains. I woke to feel my soft blankets. I woke up in somebody's arms. I looked up at Clay, who was sleeping soundlessly next me me, his short black hair tousled around like it had been in a fiasco. I grinned. I had a new boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, I had a perfect boyfriend. Clay was charming and sweet, he opened all the doors for me and held my hand and gave me flowers. He was layed back and easy going, not to mention patient. He was athletic and smart, I mean, for god's sake he graduated from Harvard. I think I forgot to mention he was hot, what with his short, silky black hair and his sky blue eyes, let alone his abbs and biceps...ouff. _He was a keeper._

Spov

Alice and I pushed Bliss on the swing, her tiny hands raised in the air, her smile so big it took up most of her face. I could tell Alice was nervous, she had hardly been out of the house since the incident with... Liam, and when she did eave the house she was still on its property. But not today. Today she was doing her best to hide any form of fear and doubt as well as self-consciousness. I was proud of her.

Eventually Bliss fell asleep in her stroller, her Ostrich named Mimi in her hands. I smiled and circled my arms around Alice's torso, pulling her close. With a bat of her eyelashes she pulled my face down to hers, kissing me with aggression. Knowing full well there was no one at the park I didn't feel the need to restrain myself like I usually did in public. My hands caressed her back as hers found their way through my hair, her skin feeling like silk against mine. I nibbled her ear lobe, making her moan. Her lips left mine and instead found themselves on my chest, giving me a hickey. My eyes bugged and it took all I had to not rip of her clothes, and I forced myself to pull away. She laughed and fell back against me, her hands curling themselves around my neck.

She leaned in to kiss me once more.

"I'm so very in love with you Simon Bae." She breathed.

I grinned.

"I'm so very, very in love with you too Alice Bae."

Her eyes widened, a small smile forming its way across her face.

"Alice Bae?"

I nodded, and got down on one knee.

"Alice, will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later...

Cpov

I have a feeling my family is about to get bigger.

I glanced at the stick

_Positive._

My insides fluttered and tears began to form. I tried my best to wipe them away, but they kept coming. I walked into my bedroom and climbed in bed. Derek looked up from his book, his eyes widening immediately.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

I laughed shakily as he wiped the tears with his thumb.

"We're having a baby."

He smiled.

"We're having a baby?"

I nodded, beaming at him.

"That's great... that's... wow."

I smiled as he pressed his lips against mine, his arms holding me close.


	14. Chapter 14

Cpov

As of today I was 9 weeks pregnant. Today was the day that I had told Derek I was pregnant with Bliss. I laughed when I remembered how nervous I had been, I could hardly think straight. Unlike my pregnancy with Bliss, this one hasn't so overwhelming. This baby grew at a normal speed. In fact, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. No morning sickness (thank god), no mood swings, no random food cravings, nothing. The only thing that kept me thinking I was pregnant was the random flutter of movement inside of me.

Derek circled his hand around my waist and we exchanged nervous smiles. Bliss sat on the chair, kicking her feet back and forth while staring at us with curiosity.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

I smiled at her and grabbed Derek's had on my waist, holding it closer to me.

"Mommy and Daddy are having another baby."

She tilted her head to the side, her brows furrowing.

"What do you mean?"

Derek smiled warmly at her,

"You're going to get a little brother or sister, baby."

Her eyes bulged, a huge grin forming on her face as she flashed her baby teeth.

"Really?"

We nodded and she stared at me in awe.

"How?"

I bit my lip, a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Um... Mommy has a baby growing inside her tummy, and when the baby is ready he will get born."

She stared at me, confusion once again playing her features.

"How will it get born?"

I coughed into my shoulder and threw Derek a look, but his face said he wasn't going to be much help.

"The baby will get born by leaving my body and coming out my... vagina."

Her jaw dropped, her caramel orbs bugging out of her head.

"That's so gross! Does it hurt?"

I nodded, my face turning crimson.

"Well, if that's how a baby leaves your tummy... how does it get there?"

Derek sighed, fidgeting with discomfort.

"The baby is conceived..."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"How is a baby conceived?"

Derek and I exchanged a glance.

_Oh boy._

Tpov

I growled under my breath when I found myself putting away the dishes, getting my hands dirty while Alice cooked supper.

Simon slurping on his drink didn't really help, considering it was extremely aggravating.

Suddenly Bliss wobbles her way in, gripping that stuffed Ostrich she was obsessed with.

"Do you guys have sex sometimes?"

I dropped my plate, in the back ground I heard Simon choke on his drink and Alice coughing with discomfort.

Finally Simon got a grip and found it in him to say something.

"W-what?"

She shrugged,

"You know, 'make love'."

We all exchanged awkward glances.

"Um... yeah."

She nodded, her face serious.

"Yeah Mommy says all adults do it. Even the animals on Discovery Channel! Isn't that weird? I think I'm gonna do sex someday."

My jaw dropped. _Chloe _said that?

Chloe and Derek walked in casually, Kit following a few seconds behind. Kit swooped Bliss up before stalking out the room, mumbling something about a castle made out of sheets and pillows.

I looked towards Chloe and Derek, mouth still open.

"You guys gave her the sex talk?"

Chloe nodded, cheeks turning crimson.

"Well one thing is for sure, you sure suck at it. Next time you need to give someone the sex talk, make it easier on all of us and just ask me to do it." They nodded, ashamed.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Why did you guys give her the sex talk anyway?"

They smiled at each other, Chloe leaning into Derek's chest.

"Chloe's pregnant."

_Say what?_


	15. Chapter 15

Tpov

I pulled the sheets over my head, curling up in a ball for warmth. My eyes began to droop, after Chloe and Derek told us they we're pregnant, everyone had insisted we celebrate. I was exhausted and unfortunately had too much alcohol. My head buzzed and I felt like I was floating on a river, my ears screaming. I sighed and leaned forward, the bed dipping under my weight. I fell off my bed. I was so lazy that I didn't even climb back in.

* * *

Spov

I slowly found my way downstairs and started cooking breakfast, being that I was the only one awake. The bacon sizzled and bubbled on the frying pan, its smell drifting through the air. I felt Alice wrap her arms around my torso, leaning her head on my back.

"You okay?"

she nodded, the cotton of my muscle shirt rubbing up against her delicate skin.

"I have to go to work." She breathed.

I turned around to face her, the fragrance of her perfume arousing me as I did so.

"When will you be back?"

She tilted her head, looking up at the clock that hung above the stove.

"Around 3:30 pm, latest 4 pm."

I nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

"Be safe." I whispered as she left the room, hopping into the car and driving away. I admit it, although she may be scared to leave the house, I was terrified and it took every bit of strength to let her do it. She had just recently got a job here as a realtor and her schedule seemed to be all over the place, while I was a cartoonist, staying home was where my job took place, not in some stranger's house. I shivered, that was how she met Liam. She was showing him a house and then he... _he did what he did._

Tori cut through my thoughts when she frantically searched her way through all the cupboards, groaning dramatically as she fell back into a chair, defeated.

I smiled and pulled Advil out from the one cupboard she didn't look in, the one with the baby locks.

"Looking for this?"

I opened it, taking a pill and placing it in my hand.

She eyed it, running up and snatching it from my hand, throwing it in her mouth and swallowing it with water.

I rolled my eyes, I don't think I'd ever seen her this hungover before. Oh no wait, yes I have actually. Quite a few times.

After a couple moments of silence Derek walked in, Bliss in his arms. I laughed when I saw them. The both of them had bed heads, their hair tousled and sticking up in all sorts of directions. The both of them also had that same scowl planted on their faces, except one was on the face of an adult man and the other...well, wasn't.

Dpov

I gently placed Bliss in her chair, digging into the cupboard for cereal and into the fridge for cut up fruit as she played with her stuffed ostrich. I placed it in front of her, but she refused to tough it, staring at it like it was vermin.

"Bliss what's wrong?"

She frowned and went back to smoothing out the fur on her ostrich.

"Bliss?"

She looked down at her feet, hugging the ostrich tightly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I bent down to her level.

"Baby, what happened?"

She bit her lip, her eyes beginning to water.

"I saw a boogie man."

I swallowed, picking her up in my arms and rocking her back and forth, a few of her tears soaking into my shirt.

Chloe walked down, face pale. She looked at Bliss, her eyes saddening.

"Baby, what did you see?"

She looked at Chloe, rubbing her eyes.

"What you saw."

Cpov

I let out a shaky breath, my insides trembling. She had seen it. She had seen the dead rabbit, its fur left in patches scattered across its skinny body, its ears ripped and cut, its bones popping out of its skin. Its eyes blind and bruised, its whiskers torn out and its teeth weakening. Its once lifeless body.

I rushed towards her, taking her from Derek and holding her close, smoothing her hair. She burst out crying, each one of her cries holding unbearable pain.

"H-h-h-he w-w-was s-so hurt m-mommy!"

I sighed pulling her closer, whispering reassurances.

She cried for hours, and even then was shaken to the bone. She was petrified.


	16. Chapter 16

11 weeks later...

Cpov

I growled under my breath, aggravated that this bridesmaid dress was too tight, just like the ten others I had tried on. I couldn't even zip it half way. But behind my scowl I knew I was smiling, in all honesty I was psyched. Everyone was. It was such great news to hear that Alice and Simon we're getting married, expected, but still great. Simon was finally settling down, and Alice finally had a family. You see, Alice was an orphan, her father left her mother when he found out she was pregnant, they too we're teenage parents and he didn't want the responsibility of fatherhood. Her mother got involved in drugs and eventually Alice had been taken away from her mother from child care, and had lived in an orphanage since. Alice was a sweet, lively young girl and I was happy to see she had found the love and attention she had been craving. With another sigh I slowly slipped my jeans back on and opened the stall door, searching to find the same dress in a different size. I giggled when I felt Bliss bump into me, trying desperately to see through the veil Tori had put on her earlier. She beamed at me as she spun around, gripping her dress and curtsying.

"Mommy isn't it p-pretty? I want it!... Um, can I have it?"

She glanced up at me, pouting sadly as she gave me her best puppy face. I narrowed my eyes at her and spun her around, pulling the tag out from underneath her hair. My eyes widened and I glanced at her once more.

"Are you sure you want _this one?_"

She nodded, smoothing it with her pudgy hands.

I bit my lip,

"Its pretty expensive... so don't tell Daddy the price."

She smiled and leaped into my arms, thanking me repeatedly.

Tpov

I smiled as my I searched through the dresses, my hands running along their fabric, my fingers playing with the lace. _This would be me and Clay someday._ My insides fluttered at the thought. The thought that someday it would be me and Clay getting married instead of Alice and Simon. Someday it would be me and Clay having a baby instead of Chloe and Derek. Someday me and Clay would live happily ever after.

_I couldn't wait for that day. _

I knew I had fallen in love with Clay. It had been so easy to. He was just_ so_ perfect, there was nothing to not love about him. He was the first boy I had ever fallen for, the first boy I had told all my secrets to. The first boy I had ever had that I could call mine.

A shimmer in the corner of my eye caught me off guard, my thoughts drifting away as I turned to see Alice. She looked stunning. The dress was pure weight, but its brightness brought out some colour in her black orbs. It hugged her torso, its sweet heart neckline perfectly trimmed with lace. It was a ballroom gown, making her look like a princess from some far away land.

Her face glistened with tears as she beamed at her reflection in the mirror, content with what she saw. I would be too if I was her, she looked like a goddess. Simon would be happy, _very happy. _


	17. Chapter 17

Cpov

I woke up drowsily, my head pounding from lack of sleep. Last night Derek and I had been talking about Bliss and her ''boogie men'', we spent hours trying to think of a way to talk to her about it, about necromancy. But we couldn't think of any way to bring it up to her without making her sound different from most kids her age. But she was. She was even different from me at that age; yes I saw ghosts too, but not to the extent she did. I could only see them... not talk to them. Derek and I decided we would kick back a little today, considering all the stress we've had lately everyone else agreed. After a while of talking, we finally decided to head to the park, Simon, Kit, and Alice coming with us for a family picnic as Tori stayed home; still asleep.

Tpov

I smiled at Clay from across the room, who was lying in my bed, twisted in the sheets, leaning against the headboard.

He smiled back, that crooked grin a big reason as to why I fell in love with him.

Once I was dressed, I crawled back in bed with him, snuggling up against him. He sighed pulling me closer.

I imagined what it would like to be married to him, to have kids with them, but my daydream crumbled when one of my old fears found its way to the surface. What if he left me like every other boy I ever spent time with did?

"What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see him staring down at me, concern swiped across his face.

I tried to smile reassuringly, twisting my arms around him.

He stopped me, loosening my arms around his torso.

"No. Something is wrong."

I looked up at him questioningly, my brows furrowing.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

He caressed my face, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Tell me. Something is wrong, I know it."

I looked down at the floor and bit my cheek.

"I'm scared you'll leave me."

He growled, pushing me away. Shocked by his sudden change of mood I leaned in closer, ignoring his body language.

"What? What's wrong? You seem upset..."

He whipped around to look at me, his eyes dancing with anger. I staggered back.

"Upset? I'm pissed." He snapped menacingly, causing me to shrink under each one of his breaths.

"Why?"

He laughed, the sound of it somewhat sadistic. My head buzzed with confusion. What was happening? I'd never seen him angry before... he didn't seem like the same person I had met when we first started dating... or the person I slept with last night.

"Why? Because Tori, because you just had to spoil the moment. I was perfectly happy before you pissed me off. Why can't you trust me? Hmm? Is it so hard to trust the one your with?"

I glared at him, angry now.

"Spoil the moment?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Do I really have to repeat it? You spoiled the moment- like always!"

I growled.

"I do not spoil the moment!"

He spun to face the wall, his back facing me.

"Oh yes you do. What, with your 'super natural abilities' and-"

I ran up towards him, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"How did you know about that?-"

He pushed me, stomping towards me as I tried to keep my balance.

"Don't you dare interrupt me... you... you filthy monster."

I gasped, my breath catching in my throat as I stayed unmoving, frozen with shock.

Tears escaped my eyes and my voice trembled.

"W-what?"

He glared at me, bitterness in his voice.

"You heard me."

I fell back against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I-I thought you loved me."

He smiled, that crooked smile no longer beautiful.

"I did. But you messed everything up Tori, you lied to me. You told me there were no secrets between us. And then I learnt that you were a witch. A monster."

I stared at the floor, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"B-b-but-"

He interrupted me, raising his voice to a stiletto as he mocked me.

"B-b-but? Spit it out!"

I swallowed.

"But you seemed fine this morning... what about last night? You were fine then."

He smiled nastily, running his hands through his silky hair.

"Last night? That was a joke Tori. I'll admit it, I like having sex with you. But that's all it was. Sex. Nothing more. And I found out you we're a monster last week. That 'you seemed fine' thing; that's called brilliant acting honey."

I cried, trying desperately to blink back my tears, but failed to do so. He used me. For sex. And the worse part was that he was right, we had good sex. But apparently not good enough to have any meaning to it.

He laughed once more, the sound of it echoing from ear-to-ear.

"Stop being such a baby Victoria. Get up."

He grabbed my wrist, his grip so tight it was as if he cut my circulation.

When I didn't move he grabbed me by my hair, yanking me to my feet as I shrieked in agony.

He pulled me up against him, his arms curling around my torso. I fidgeted under his grip, but its strength was overpowering.

"Look _baby_, I don't like being angry. Not for long. And there's nothing that soothes me more than sex."

I glared at him with disgust as he started to lift my top. He laughed at my attempt to push him, hugging me closer, kissing my neck. I weakened under his touch, my head dropping with pleasure. He picked me up, my legs curling themselves around his hips as our lips met, the both of us kissing with more aggression. He threw off my top, my shirt landing next to his on the cold wooden floor. I moaned as his hands ran up and down my chest, and without hesitation, into my pants... his fingers brushing the inside of me. I gasped, suddenly aware of what was happening. I pushed him off and ran for the door. He caught my arm and spun me around, grabbing my ass and kissing me again. I weakly told him to stop, his touch arousing me again. He smiled under my lips, moving to the crook of my neck and giving me a hickey, catching me off guard. With little strength left in me I pushed him away again, ignoring my temptations. He growled,

"Tori stop trying to run... I know you want it."

He peppered kissed up and down my stomach, across my chest. I shoved him, his grip loosening.

"No. I don't. I don't want this. I don't want _us_."

He snapped up to look at me, caressing my face.

"Of course you do. You've always wanted _us_."

He was right. I had always wanted _us_. We were perfect together. Perfect until I found out he wasn't _perfect_. Not quite.

"No Clay. Get off of me."

He shook his head, his hands fiddling with the clasp of my bra. I sucked in a breath, and without thinking, threw a ball of electricity his way. It just missed his head. He froze and looked me in the eyes.

"You crazy bitch." For a second I thought that might have scared him, that maybe he would back off.

But then he punched me.


End file.
